ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Characters
Minor Characters are onscreen-credited figures appearing in Raven's Home without a separate article of their own elsewhere. They are listed here in order of their appearances: 'Season 1' 'The Baxters Get Bounced' Phil Jablonski Phil Jablonski was the landlord of 352 Hauser Avenue when the Graysons first moved in with the Baxters, which by the terms of the original lease, should have raised the rent by $1,000 dollars a month, as such, Raven avoiding telling him the news for several weeks. However, Jablonski eventually found out on his own, as he encountered Chelsea while fixing the apartment shower head. Angered, he flatly tells them that if they don't pay the increase by the end of the month, they were all going to be evicted. Later, he accepts an invitation by Chelsea for coffee to discuss the situation. However, he spits out the coffee, suspecting it was poisoned (but it was instead rather poorly brewed) and slipped on the fluid on the floor as he tried to exit, knocking himself out. He awakes to find himself bound and gagged by a panicked Chelsea, in front of the puzzled Baxter family--and his own mother. After being freed, Jablonski wants to call the cops, but his mother, Myrna, who had grown fond of Levi, has observed the interactions of everyone and sees them as one family, not two and decrees, as the actual owner of the building, that they can stay, and even forgoes the rent increase at Raven's quick prompting. Later, in 2A, the mothers are all showing off pictures of their children, as Jablonski and the kids suffer nearby. However, when a photo of young Phil with permed hair is uncovered, the kids, apologetically, have to see it for themselves. Phil Jablonski was portrayed by Bruno Amato Trivia *Jablonski claimed to have "Landlord Senses," likely a form of perception similar in concept to Spider-Man's "Spidey-Sense." *Apparently, he has survived attempts to poison him. *As no one knew "The Witch of 2A," was his mother, Phil must keep another apartment of his own on the second floor. *It is not yet known if the Jablonskis kept their apartments after selling 352 Hauser Avenue to the Moseleys in Cop To It. *Actor Bruno Amato once guested on Kickin' It ''and played the recurring role of "Coach Simmons" on ''Austin & Ally. 'Myrna "Ma" Jablonski' Myrna "Ma" Jablonski was known throughout the 352 Hauser Avenue apartment complex as'' "The Witch of 2A," a fact Tess warns Levi about as he prepares to venture into that very residence to recover his lost drone. He discovers that a collection of dolls of all shapes, sizes, and styles, completely dominates the area. Tess, who has followed him inside, even claims one closely resembles a former neighbor kid, who allegedly moved to St. Louis. It is then that the older lady that lives there, turns on a light, revealing her presence, and demands to know who they are. A short time later, Tess after protesting that she has eaten too much cake, leaves with Levi, who is now on a first-name basis with the tenant, Myrna Jablonkski, agrees to join her for a weekly game of mah-jongg. After discovering Levi's missing drone, Myrna goes upstairs to return the toy and discovers her son Phil, bound and gagged in the Baxter living room. After releasing her son, she listens to everyone's side of the story, and before her son can throw them out, Myrna intervenes, forbidding her son to do so, by commenting on how she too was once a single mother and wishes she had a best friend to help her, stating Raven and Chelsea are raising a single family, and at Raven's extra prompting, forgoes the rent increase as well. Later, everyone gathers at 2A, and all three mothers bond over photos of their children, and Myrna brings to all their attention a certain picture from the past, featuring her son Phil with a full head of permed hair. She later sells 352 Hauser Avenue to Richard Moseley. Myrna "Ma" Jablonski was played by '''Peggy Miley'. Trivia *According to Levi, Myrna's collection of dolls is only surpassed by her family albums of her son, Phil. *Mah-jongg is a tabletop game played with 144 tiles and requires four players. *It is not yet known if the Jablonskis kept their apartments after selling the building to the Moseleys in Cop To It. *Actress Peggy Miley has appeared on Lab Rats, Liv and Maddie, and played Cory Matthews' "Nana Boo Boo" in Boy Meets World. 'The Bearer of Dad News' 'Carnie' The Carnie 'was first seen setting up his "''Hoop! There It Is," ''basketball booth at the Navy Pier Carnival Midway. He goes into his well-practiced gaming spiel after he spots two rubes approaching, a redheaded woman with a small boy wearing a naval hat, who audibly point out the Admiral Snuggles giant teddy bear hanging on the prize wall. To further hook in his targets, the Carnie casually flips the mini basketball backwards over his shoulder through the hoop to demonstrate how simple his game appears to be. The woman, clearly intent on winning the bear as a prize, slaps down a dollar and demands the ball. The Carnie obliges, but despite the woman best efforts, she cannot make a basket. The Carnie mockingly tells his victim that she is close to winning, but clearly not close enough. This causes the small boy to note that the Carnie is not a happy person. Letting his genial facade slip for a moment, the Carnie describes his life to the kid and asks his opinion. Unbeknownst to his female customer, every time she shoots a ball, the Carnie secretly moves a lever which causes the entire hoop to subtly move laterally a few millimeters to one side, causing her to always miss. On the last dollar, the small boy insists on taking the final shot. As the Carnie leans backward for the hidden switch, the boy beans him from behind with the ball causing the Carnie to fall over out of the booth into a pile of plush toy prizes. With the Carnie temporarily incapacitated, the pair abscond with Admiral Snuggles in tow. Quickly getting back to his feet, the Carnie chases the fleeing figures throughout the various Navy Pier attractions including the "''Wind Tickler," but fails to catch the fugitives who bested him. The Carnie was played by Jordan Black'. 'Trivia' *"Carnie" is a slang term for anyone who works at a carnival. 'You're Gonna Get It '''Shannon Reynolds Shannon Reynolds wanted her fellow eighth-graders at George Washington Carver Community School to be allowed to attend a climate change rally scheduled for the next month and starts a petition. Shannon asks Nia and Tess to help her by signing it, not realizing they are only sixth graders. She compliments Nia on her eye shadow make-up and asks her to show her how she did it, by meeting her in the girl's bathroom. Shannon comments on how cool Nia's mom must be, to let her use makeup, although Nia makes it clear, her mom doesn't want her to do so. Shannon invites the two girls to join her and her friends, at their coffee shop hang out, though is later forced to cancel her plans when she finds that the place is closed. Upon hearing this Nia, volunteers the rooftop of 352 Hauser Avenue instead, to which Shannon happily accepts. She later arrives, along with many of her other classmates from school, and the small gathering quickly grows into a full-fledged party. The fun ends abruptly when Raven, who was unaware Nia was having company over or wearing makeup, is dragged upstairs by a neighbor's dog. Shannon Reynolds was played by Lexi Underwood. 'Adventures in Mommy-Sitting' 'Bouncer' The Bouncer was doing his job, guarding the entrance to his club, The Vault when he encounters Raven and Chelsea. While Chelsea has her identification, Raven does not, and the Bouncer initially refuses to let her in, but eventually, against his better judgment, and tired of Raven's wheedling, he allows her to enter with Chelsea. Later, he stops a group of under-aged kids from entering the club, and subsequently sends a suspiciously timed delivery away. He soon discovers that the kids from before have successfully infiltrated his club and has to chase them down. When he discovers Chelsea and Raven nearly starting a fight, he decides that their night out is over, and not so gently escorts the pair out of his club. The Bouncer was played by Reginald Ballard. 'Brenda' Brenda was enjoying herself at a new Chicago night club, remodeled from a former banking institution, now renamed The Vault when she is bumped into by Raven Baxter while dancing. Raven apologizes, explaining that she didn't see her, but Brenda's tall height makes her doubt Raven's claim, and she thinks she is being mocked. She warns Raven to watch herself next time. However, Raven bumps into Brenda again, this time while she held a drink, causing it to spill over Brenda's outfit. Raven panics and tries to clean the mess, but accidentally ends up ripping the garment. To stop Brenda from hurting Raven, Chelsea intervenes, stating that Raven is a fashion designer, having made dresses for dogs for a living. Brenda assumes Chelsea called her a dog and threatens both of them, and the pair try to calm her down so they can avoid a conflict They manage to escape from Brenda, and the two end up hiding in the actual vault which, gave the establishment its name. However, Brenda spots them and closes the door and locks them in, muttering to herself that she hopes her therapist doesn't find out. Sometime later, Brenda discovers the pair have been freed and gets ready to fight, but before she can, Chelsea snaps at her, having just wanted one night out where they could have fun, which was ruined by Brenda. Chelsea's outburst causes Brenda to back off. However, Brenda is allowed to continue her night at the Vault, while the Bouncer leads Raven and Chelsea to the exit. Brenda was played by Nina Millen. Trivia *Nina Millen also appeared on Bunk'd '' as "Dr. Sharon Chen," the mother of Tiffany, in the episode, "Camp Stinky Waka." Vending the Rules '''Snack Snitch The Snack Snitch was a student at George Carver who was willing the pay the inflated prices for snacks imposed by Levi and the Baxter twins when the school vending machine allegedly broke down. When confronted by Coach Spitz, he eventually gave up the names of the leaders of the contraband candy ring. During Halloween, he is among the kids at school listening to Booker's tale of the ghost of Eliza Crane. The Snack Snitch was played by Nicholas Jabonero. 'Trivia' *Nicholas Jabonero was not credited for this role. *Nicholas is best known for playing the recurring character of "Yogi" on '''''Girl Meets World. *He also appeared as an unnamed student in the "Stuck in the School Photo," episode of Stuck in the Middle. 'In-Vision of Privacy' 'Jordan' Jordan was a student from another school whom Tess met while playing basketball at the school gym. Jordan enjoys playing against Tess, and when she suggests meeting up again the next day, he explains that it has to be a bit later as he has promised to spend the next afternoon volunteering at the Golden Meadows Senior Center, and Tess agrees to a later time the next day. While spending time with various senior citizens at Golden Meadows, two of Tess' friends Booker Baxter and Levi Grayson try to engage Jordan in conversation, but their various assignments keep them apart. After finishing his volunteering time, he gathers his backpack to meet with Tess, but Booker finagles Jordan into helping Levi with a magic trick to entertain the seniors. Before Jordan can fully realize what is happening, he finds himself enclosed in a magic trunk on the stage set in the main room of the center. After a few minutes, he is released by the senior known as "Commando" Joe. As Joe takes his place in the box, Jordan leaves the center to meet Tess at the Carver gym. After Jordan and Tess finish playing, Tess suggests that they go out on a date, but Jordan has to tell Tess, that while he does like her a lot, it is not in a romantic way, and lets her down as gently as he can. Jordan was played by Philip Soloman. 'Lawrence' Lawrence was the caregiver in charge of the volunteers at Golden Meadows Senior Center. When Booker follows Jordan to the center when he is scheduled to volunteer, Lawrence will not let Booker stay unless he also agrees to spend time with the elder residents, and in fact, drafts Levi, Chelsea, and Raven, who have accompanied Booker, as well. Every time Booker or Levi attempt to talk with Jordan, Lawrence intervenes, sending both to attend to various seniors, preventing either boy to talk with Jordan. When Raven and Chelsea return with a pile of clothes and admit they have lost track of their elderly charge, Joe, Lawrence loses his composure, and takes the opportunity to place the blame squarely on his workplace nemesis, Larry, and fires him. Lawrence was played by Cleo Berry. 'Trivia' *Lawrence insisted on being called by his full first name so he would not be confused with a fellow center worker, Larry, whom he held in great disdain, explaining with distaste that, "he knows what he did." "Commando" Joe "Commando" Joe was a resident of the Golden Meadows Senior Center. He was approached by Chelsea and Raven who explained that he had been assigned to them. When asked what he wanted to do, he suggested the pair show him how to dance. Both women agreed but allowed their dancing lesson to actually reflect their current disagreement over their individual parenting styles. As the two friends settle their differences, Joe decides to strip down to his underwear and slip away. A little later, he discovers Jordan in a trunk on the center stage and decides to take his place inside. Upon emerging from the trunk to surprise everyone, Joe takes advantage of the resulting confusion to escape the premises. Later that day, he somehow finds his way to 352 Hauser Avenue. After knocking at Baxter's door, he requests the whereabouts of his pants. "Commando" Joe was played by Robert Towers. 'Trivia' *Towers played the role of "Babyface Munson" in the "Loser's Keepers, Lou's a Weeper" episode of Bunk'd. 'Fears of a Clown' 'Diane' Diane, who works as a party clown, along with her son, Wally, move into their new abode, an apartment at 352 Hauser Avenue. Upon returning from her first job after the move, a tired Diane forgets to change from her clown persona. Unbeknownst to Diane as she heads to her residence, she is spotted by Raven in the stairway, which triggers the other woman's intense fear of clowns. A short while later, Diane, still in costume, goes to the Baxter apartment, to pick Wally up. Raven opens the door and upon seeing her visitor, immediately faints. Diane tries to help her up, but Raven frantically backs away. Realizing that she instills clad in clown gear, Diane apologizes for the poor first impression, but a nearly hysterical Raven only can mutter that there is a clown in her home. The kids enter with Wally, and Diane realizes that Raven just doesn't like clowns, and clearly offended, gathers up Wally and leaves. That same night she discovers a blue balloon with a dinner invitation to the Baxters' tied to it. Diane intends to disregard it, but Wally convinces her that they should accept. When the pair arrive at the apartment, they discover that everyone else (except Tess, who claims to be Nia's "Plus One,"} has received a similar balloon invitation. Raven then appears dressed as a clown. At first, Diane suspects that she is being mocked, but gradually realizes that Raven is attempting to express her fears and feelings in a fashion she hopes Diane can understand. Ultimately, Diane finds Raven's performance, moving, and forgives her. Their new friendship is then sealed by everyone having an enjoyable meal together. Diane was played by Valerie Azlynn 'Dream Moms' 'Mr. Alvarez' Mr. Alvarez was a Science teacher at George Washington Carver Community School. When Nia found out she only got a 'D' on a Genetics test, the teacher suggests that she write an essay on the subject for extra credit, which Nia happily accepts. Nia writes about how despite being twins, she and Booker do have different traits. The next day, Mr. Alvarez tells Nia it was an exceptional and impressive paper which raises her grade to a 'B' and asks her to consider taking an Honors Science class. He tells Nia that she has a scientific mind, and encourages her to develop it. Mr. Alvarez was played by Izzy Diaz. 'La' La is a member of the celebrated singing group La Dee Da. ''During the tour stop in Chicago, they booked the Old Town Theater as a venue to perform. But backstage La manifested her Diva tendencies to dominate the rest of the group, hardly letting the other girls speak at all. When she admits to Da that she is secretly dating her ex-boyfriend, the slap she receives actually makes her respect Da more. At showtime, La comes on stage, peeved that Dee and Da are late, and tells them so, when they scramble on stage behind her. The concert then starts, but eventually, La discovers that a pair of impostors have replaced Dee and Da. Confused, she wants to know who they are but does pause to smile and pose for a selfie before calling out for security. As the other women are carried away, La stalks off the stage. La was played by' Kimrie Lewis-Davis'. Trivia *La appeared in a vision to Booker, announcing the cancellation of the concert--this was the very first vision of Booker's which actually failed to occur. 'Vest in Show '''Liz Anya Liz Anya, ' accompanied by her entourage, as was her won't, arrived fashionably late to Paisley Studio's show for canine vests, but her entrance was blocked by the exiting pair of Raven and Booker Baxter. Falling into her diva persona, she covered her face, demanding them not to look at her. When they didn't seem to recognize who she was, Liz's manager stepped forward and began her usual elaborate introduction for her client. Afterwards, Liz Anya coyly admitted her identity. She then noticed the other woman's jacket and instantly knew she had to own it. Her Manager then entered the negotiation, and a final offer of $10,000 dollars was quickly made and accepted. After taking possession of the wonderful garment, Liz Anya promptly issued a check for the agreed-upon amount. Liz Anya was played by 'Raven-Symoné. 'Trivia' *Raven-Symoné was not credited for this role. *In the That's So Raven episode "If I Only Had a Job," Raven eerily impersonated this celebrity, despite the fact that she believed "Liz Anya" merely to be a name picked at random by her friend Eddie Thomas. 'Manager' The Manager with her client, media star, Liz Anya, made a late appearance at the Paisley Studios Fashion Show for canine vests, encountering an exiting Raven Baxter and her son, Booker. Liz immediately demanded them not to look at her, while the Manager went into her well-practiced spiel on exactly who her client was. When Liz Anya declared that she had to have Raven's jacket, the Manager stepped in, and the pair (seemingly unknowingly) bid up against each other to raise the final offer to $10,000 dollars, which Raven eagerly accepted. The Manager was played by''' Anneliese van der Pol. '''Trivia *Anneliese van der Pol was not credited for this role. *In the That's So Raven episode "If I Only Had a Job," Chelsea eerily impersonated this woman, despite the fact she had no idea the Manager even existed. 'Season 2' 'The Falcon and The Raven - Part One' 'Norman' Norman '''was an avid Falconer that named his Bird of Prey, Ernesto. After finishing a lunch of meatloaf, he requests a Scüt ride on his phone. Raven arrives to take him on as a passenger, but the sight of the falcon makes her very trepidatious, but the inducement of leftover meatloaf, convinces Raven to take the man and his bird to where they want to go. Before handing over the bribe, Norman warns Raven not to look directly into the falcon's eyes. While she agrees, Raven cannot help herself and glances at Ernesto through the rearview mirror. As the bag of food is being handed over, Ernesto reacts to Raven's furtive glances by extending his wings and screeching causing Raven to drive erratically. Finding herself in her own neighborhood, Raven demands that the pair get out, but Norman claims that they are in a dangerous section of town. Raven uses her tongue to press the window control, allowing Ernesto to fly away. As he exits the car, Norman informs Raven that she has made the wrong enemy. Raven replies that he doesn't scare her, but Norman reveals that he meant Ernesto, which, to Raven's misfortune, proves to be an accurate prediction. Norman was played by '''Alec Mapa. 'Trivia' *Chelsea states that she contacted Norman in The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two, who claims not to know the whereabouts of Ernesto, and adds that he hoped the meatloaf he gave Raven disagreed with her. *In the original script the character was known as "Passenger," and Ernesto the falcon was named "Freddy." *Alec Mapa previously appeared in such Disney shows as Dog With A Blog and J.O.N.A.S. He also guest-starred in an episode of The Cosby Show, ''which then had a very young Raven-Symoné as part of its main cast. Because '''Jared Jared was a student at George Washington Carver Community School, and the quarterback of the football team. He took advantage of the not-so-secret crush Nia had on him to gain access to Booker, after he became known as "The Psychic Peanut," at school. While waiting among his classmates for Booker, Jared spots Nia and decides to forgo the line and approach her instead. He draws Nia in by finally accepting her Pow request to be a Peanut Pal. With Nia, under his spell, he asks her to get Booker to reveal what will happen to him in the upcoming football game. Swiftly approaching Booker, Nia waves Jared over to meet with her twin a few minutes later. Faking modesty, Jared asks how will he do in Friday's game. Booker assures him he will be the big hero. Elated, Jared also needs to know if he needs to take any special steps beforehand, and Booker, after hearing Coach Spitz greet a number of students, tells him to eat plenty of bananas. Which Nia explains that the extra Potassium will guard against possible leg injuries like the one that felled their opponent's starting quarterback. By the next day, Jared has eaten several bananas and had even brought a supply to eat during school. He even shares a banana with Nia when she sees him, which proves to be a grave mistake, as when Jared walks over to greet Booker, he slips on a banana peel carelessly tossed on the floor by Nia and injures his leg. This causes everyone to conclude that Booker is a fake psychic. Nia comes to her brother's defense by claiming that Booker's actions were to help her become Peanut Pals with Jared. At that point, Jared admits that he never wanted to be Nia's pal and only did it to get to Booker. Indignant, Nia removes Jared from her pal list at that very moment. Still angry, when Cosmo incites everyone to get the Baxter twins, Jared hobbles along among the hostile mob as well. Jared was played by Kaiden Williams Chapman. 'Trivia' *Tess is leery of how many cats Jared has among his pictures on his Peanut Pal page. *Chapman was a part of the interstitial series '''''Mack Chat and appeared as "Jock" in the Coop and Cami Ask the World episode, "Would You Wrather Get a Moose Angry?" 'Cosmo' Cosmo '''was a student at George Washington Carver Community School. He is among the kids that gather in the gym to greet Booker after Sienna reveals that he is psychic. He is the first to ask for proof and is suitably impressed when Booker correctly predicts Coach Spitz breaking his own rules by moonwalking in front of everyone. Cosmo becomes a true believer, slapping Booker five and asking to have his future revealed. However, later after he has been standing with the rest of his classmates seeking the services of "The Psychic Peanut," Levi informs him that Booker won't be able to consult with him until the summer of next year, and is given a photo of Booker as a consolation prize. He is among the students that witness Booker accurately predicting Sienna's avocado toast and toes. Cosmo is also on hand to see Jared slip on a banana peel in the school hallway. Cosmo is the first to join Sienna in denouncing Booker as a fake psychic, as well as the one who urges his classmates to begin chasing after the Baxter twins by yelling, "Get 'em!" Cosmo was played by '''Lance Alexander. 'Cop To It' 'Officer Mike Kowalski' Officer Mike Kowalski '''is Tess' uncle. He is first seen carrying a hobbled Chelsea to the tenants meeting on the rooftop of 352 Hauser Avenue. After depositing Chelsea, he ignores Raven's clumsy attempts to flirt with him and takes his leave. Some days later, he picks up Tess for one of their occasional ride-alongs in his police squad car, this time with Nia along as well. However, just as they are about to start, they are rear-ended by Raven in her Scüt vehicle. Officer Kowalski is forced to apprehend Raven and Booker, taking them into custody and delivering them to a holding cell at his precinct. Ultimately, after listening to Tess, Officer Kowalski releases Raven and Booker with a warning, while still fending off Raven's ineffectual attempts to gain sympathy. Officer Mike Kowalski was played by '''Jonathan Chase. 'Trivia' *Jonathan Chase played the recurring role of "Phil" on Shake It Up. 'Richard Moseley' Richard Moseley '''was the business magnate who purchased 352 Hauser Avenue from the Jablonskis. To introduce himself to the tenants, he organizes a meeting on the rooftop of the property. After identifying himself, he announces that he would be not just the landlord, but a neighbor as well, as he is moving into a penthouse on the fourth floor. Nia then presents him with a list of suggested improvements, and Richard states that the new building manager, his right-hand man, Mitch, will deal with it. Mitch then reveals himself as Richard's twelve-year-old son. As soon as Mitch takes over the podium, Richard departs, leaving all subsequent building matters squarely in Mitch's hands. Richard Moseley was played by '''Matt Corboy 'Trivia' *Richard once considered sending Mitch away to boarding school, but eventually allowed him to become homeschooled, instead. *The character's surname was originally Rothchild. *Matt Corboy once appeared on an episode of Kickin' It as "Chief McGruder." 'Weirder Things' 'Burton' Burton '''is a character in the kids' favorite television show, ''Weirder Things. In the episode watched by the kids, Burton and his friends find themselves in the Topsy-Turvy World and must confront the evil ruler of that dimension, the demonic Nerdidorken, for the freedom of their friend, Little Pete. Burton was played by''' Isaiah Russell'. 'Trivia' *The script identifies the entire group of kids from '''Weirder Things: **Burton **Natalie **Leroy **Tracy **Little Pete *Burton was asked to give up his father's watch to save Little Pete. 'Natalie' Natalie is a character in the kids' favorite television show, Weirder Things. In the episode watched by the kids, Natalie and her friends find themselves in the Topsy-Turvy World and must confront the evil ruler of that dimension, the demonic Nerdidorken, for the freedom of their friend, Little Pete. Natalie was played by Brianna Roy. 'Trivia' *The script identifies the entire group of kids from Weirder Things: **Burton **Natalie **Leroy **Tracy **Little Pete 'Nerdidorken' Nerdidorken '''is the primary antagonist character in the kids' favorite television show, ''Weirder Things. '' In the episode watched by the kids, Nerdidorken has drawn the group of young protagonists to his realm. The Topsy-Turvy World. Nerdidorken captures the youngest of the group, Little Pete, and demands of the others to give up their most valued possessions to ensure their friend's safe return. Nerdidorken was played by Nhut Le'. 'Trivia' *Mitch has a replica Nerdidorken costume in his Topsy-Turvy set in the boiler room. *A Nerdidorken action figure owned by Levi is often seen in the boy's bedroom. *The character "Nerdidorken" from 'Weirder Things' is a parody of "Demogorgon" from 'Stranger Things. '''Dreamweaver Kema Dreamweaver Kema '''visits Raven every so often, to help style her new hair. On the day of one of Raven's appointments, she arrives, whilst also babysitting her niece, Power. Raven shows Kema her hair, horrified at the mess it has become, but Kema reassures Raven, that she'll be able to fix it within five hours, providing she can focus on the work. While working on Raven's hair, Power asks for food, and distracted, Kema continues working on Raven's hair, mistaking the code word to stop ("home skillet biscuit"), as an offer for food. Kema later witnesses Chelsea arriving at the front room, delusional from her fever and breathing through her bra. Despite the various distractions, Kema manages to fix something for Raven, who ends up being dissatisfied. When Raven hears a disturbance, she runs to it, prompting Kema to tell Raven that she will stay until she gets paid, mistakenly thinking that Raven is trying to get her hair done for free. Raven eventually returns, and Kema does fashion a hairpiece to her satisfaction. Dreamweaver Kema was played by '''Wendy Raquel Robinson. 'Trivia' *"Home Skillet Biscuit" is the code phrase for when Kema's weaving becomes too painful for Raven. *She has a cousin with both a droopy eye and a sleepy eye. *Robinson played "Cruella De Ville" in The Descendants DCOM. 'Power' Power is the niece of Dreamweaver Kema. On the day Kema has an appointment with Raven, Kema needs to also bring Power along, as she promised her sister she would watch her for the day. Power was played by Somali Rose. 'Trivia' *The Power role was originally cast for a boy. *A scene was cut where Power ties up the older kids. *The script named her mother as "Dreamweaver II." 'The Missteps' 'Taylor' Taylor Taylor was played by Jordan Julian. 'Oh Father, Where Art Thou?' 'Sheridan Decker' Sheridan Decker was a student at George Washington Carver Community School. As a member of the Dance Committee, she arrived early to help set up for the Father-Daughter Dance. The child of NBA star Antione "The Dunker" Decker, she used her natural height to help Booker, set up the backdrop for the photo stand. After Booker thanked her, Sheridan, who harbored a crush on Booker could only punch his shoulder in response. Sheridan Decker was played by Brianna Reed. 'Antoine Decker' Antoine Decker Antoine Decker was played by Poncho Hodges. 'Trivia' *Antoine "The Dunker" Decker was said to be a 3-time NBA MVP and averaged 29.5 points. *Although he signed with the L.A. Lakers for the 1994 pre-season, Poncho Hodges never played in an official NBA game. 'Officer Seeley' Officer Seeley Officer Seeley was played by Nicole Blume. 'The Trouble With Levi' 'Ms. Pittman' Ms. Pittman Ms. Pittman was played by''' Liz Jenkins'. 'Head Over Wheels '''Turner Turner was sent by his mother into 352 Hauser Avenue to retrieve his identical twin brother, Tanner, so they could go home. Before entering the lobby, he discovered his brother's crutches on the ground and asked if anybody had lost them because he didn't need them. He then took in the amusing sight of another boy pulling on the cast on his brother's foot. Turner simply told him that their mom wanted to go, and left, taking the crutches with him, forcing Tanner to hobble behind him on his injured leg to catch up. Turner was played by Travis Burnett. 'Trivia' *With Tanner being a member of Dissed Sibs Anonymous, it is implied that Turner is the older twin. and the fact that Turner attends a different school likely plays a large part in Tanner's perception of being "dissed." *Apparently, their mother is not averse to dressing her twin sons in matching outfits. *Travis Burnett's credit read "Tanner/Turner." 'The Most Interesting Mom in the World' 'Mr. Patel' Mr. Patel Mr. Patel was played by Ronobir Lahiri. 'Trivia' *The character was originally called Mr. Gomez. 'Gabriel Patel' Gabriel Patel is the son of Mr. Patel. His apparent lack of appreciation for what his father does for him becomes the impetus for Mr. Patel assigning a parent appreciation project to his Math class. On the day of the presentations, Mr. Patel has Gabriel come to the class and watch them. He remains quiet during every student's project, clearly bored. The only enjoyment he shows is stealing the cannolis baked by Mrs. Guntzenheimer meant for the Baxter twins. After Nia and Booker make their presentation, the entire class applauds, but Gabriel is shown asleep at his desk. Gabriel Patel was played by''' Neil Aggerwhil'. Trivia *The casting call had a note: "There are no lines but please act accordingly. Improvisation is key!" *According to the script, he is 15. 'Andrew' '''Andrew' Andrew was played by Liam James Ramos. 'Sleevemore Part One: Frozen' Leslie Leslie Leslie was played by Mia Sinclaire Jenness. 'Raven's Home: Remix' Nervous Student The Nervous Student was a student at George Washington Carver Community School. He tried out for the lead role in Spitz: The Musical, but was far too nervous during his audition to rap effectively. Coach Spitz quickly dismisses him, and Booker was next in line to try out for the part. The Nervous Student was played by Nathan Janak. 'Trivia' *Nathan also played "Stuart" in the "Would You Wrather Back Down?" episode of Coop and Cami Ask the World. *It is very unlikely that he will return, as Nathan Janak''' has joined the cast of Nickelodeon’s ''All That''. '''Student Journalist The Student Journalist was a student at George Washington Carver Community School. She was assigned to write a story about Tess being the first girl to play a part written for a male. However, she doesn't seem to notice that while she is ostensibly interviewing Tess, it is Nia who actually supplys all the answers. Her final question, on how it feels to be the "face of a movement," rattles Tess, and plants seeds of self-doubt, which ultimately cause Tess to freeze at the start of Spitz: The Musical, causing Coach Spitz to have Booker replace her. The Student Journalist was played by Xochitl Gomez-Deines. 'Just Call Me Vic' Andrea Andrea was a business student in Chicago that was frustrated with her internship at a circus, literally working for peanuts for a clown. She voiced her dissatisfaction to her Scüt driver. The driver happened to be Raven Baxter, who was looking for a candidate for an unpaid internship at her startup company, Ravenous Fashions. Eager for a change, Andrea asked to inspect her prospective workspace before making any commitments. Raven agreed and took her to 352 Hauser Avenue. Initially, Raven led her to an apartment but then suggested that Andrea check out the outdoor work area on the roof first. As she emerged on the roof, Andrea spotted a group of kids surrounding an older man, before being immediately pelted from above with a projectile filled with guacamole. When Raven appeared a moment later, Andrea screamed that she couldn't work there, declaring that kids were worse than clowns, before storming away in disgust. Andrea was played by Shalini Bathina. Trivia *This was the third time a character called "Andrea" appeared in the Raven franchise, previously, in That's So Raven, the name was given to Raven's cousin, as well as one of Eddie's girlfriends. *In the original script, Andrea was bombed with mashed potatoes instead of guacamole. 'New Dog, Old Trick' Jamie Jamie Jamie was played by''' Cece Abbey'. '''Councilwoman Sylvia Johnson' Councilwoman Sylvia Johnson Councilwoman Sylvia Johnson was played by Dinora Walcott. Security Guard The Security Guard The Security Guard was played by Jamal Duff. 'It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To' Fireman Alexandre Fireman Alexandre ''' and his fellow firefighters from Firehouse 1, were sent to 352 Hauser Avenue to rescue a woman who was dangling precariously outside the structure in a window washer harness. It was a simple matter for Alexndre to lean out a window and grab the woman and pull her to safety into her own apartment. After setting her on the floor, the woman immediately leaped back into his arms, not willing to squander the opportunity of being carried by a fireman. After being placed back down, she thanked him, and Alexandre humbly declared that it was just his job. Noticing the birthday decorations and the assemblage of kids around, Alexandre states that the firetruck was just downstairs if anyone was interested in a "Birthday Run," before leaving the premises. A few minutes later, everyone files out of the building to take Alexandre up on his offer. Fireman Alexandre was played by '''Jason Sweat. 'Keepin' It Real' Loretta Evans Loretta Evans accompanied her son, the MeTube star and influencer, Lil' Z, to the fashionNow offices to meet Raven Baxter, the founder of Ravenous Fashions, for whom her son had agreed to serve as the Master of Ceremonies for their inaugural fashion show. Allowing her son to introduce her as his "assistant," Loretta soon settled down with Raven, her assistant Sebastian, and LaTonya, the fashionNow event coordinator, to discuss the final details of the upcoming event. She takes a liking to the Baxters and their friends and allows Lil' Z to spend time with them during the ensuing week. But the night of the fashion show, Loretta gets a call from Raven, explaining that, because of her kids taking advantage of his friendship, Lil' Z is planning to not show up for the show. Arranging for Lil' Z to enter Raven's Scüt vehicle, the two mothers tell him that while the Baxter twins and their friends were wrong, that does not mean that Lil' Z should break his commitment to Ravenous. Faced with the "Attack of the Mamas", Lil' Z is convinced to honor his promise to MC the fashion show Arriving at the venue just in time, Loretta and Raven are both confused to discover that Lil' Z is apparently already on stage. After the situation of the two Lil' Zs gets settled, Loretta watches Lil' Z host the Ravenous Fashion Show from backstage. Loretta Evans was played by Karen Malina White. 'Trivia' *Karen Malina White had a recurring role in another Disney Channel show set in Chicago, "Betty LeBow," in I Didn't Do It, and voiced "Dijonay Jones" on The Proud Family ''cartoon series and movie. *Her surname of Evans was mentioned in unused parts of the script, which also revealed Lil' Z's true name as Zachariah James Evans. '''LaTonya LaTonya was the Event Coordinator of fashionNow. Having been tasked by her boss, Shinée Dubois, to make the inaugural Ravenous Fashions show a success, she worked closely with Ravenous founder Raven Baxter and her assistant, Sebastian. She was instrumental in getting their pick to MC the event, MeTuber Lil' Z, to sign up. She arranged for the concerned parties to meet for the first time, in the fashionNow offices. At the meeting, LaTonya, Raven, Sebastian, and Lil' Z's mother, Loretta Evans, finalize all the details of the Ravenous Fashions show, scheduling it for the end of the week. The night of the show, LaTonya spots "Lil' Z" backstage with the other kids and asks if he actually got shorter. She also inquires where Raven is, and Nia claims her mother is just being "fashionably late." LaTonya then tells Nia, Levi, and Tess to get dressed and reminds Tess to attend to the DJ booth, before noticing that Booker is missing as well. After being assured that Booker is close by, LaTonya takes Lil' Z to get his hair and makeup done. Just before showtime, LaTonya announces the show is about to begin and goes about attending to the final arrangements. Pushing Lil' Z towards the stage, LaTonya asks Nia again where her mother is, noting that she works for fashionNow, not "fashion-when-you-get-here." Nonetheless, mere moments later, LaTonya goes onstage, and welcomes the crowd, officially opening the show. Declaring that fashionNow is always on the Cutting Edge of fashion, LaTonya introduces the MC, Lil' Z. As she exits, LaTonya is somewhat taken aback by the sight of two Lil' Zs appearing onstage. As confused as everyone else backstage, LaTonya hands Nia her microphone, as the girl sprints onstage to the settle the apparent doppelganger situation. As the Ravenous show finally gets going, LaTonya congratulates Raven, stating that her fashions are producing the kind of vibe that fashionNow loves. Raven thanks LaTonya, and both women notice the ripped condition of Sebastian's shirt, but neither woman wish for him to elaborate. LaTonya was played by Tiffany Yvonne Cox. 'Trivia' *It is likely the character was named after Raven's Home staff writer, LaTonya Croff. 'Season 3' 'Friend-Ship' 'Miss Bertha' Miss Bertha ''' was a passenger on the Inspired Inventors Cruise. Miss Bertha was played by '''Roz Ryan. 'Trivia' *Miss Bertha met the kids doing the Limbo. *Roz Ryan had previously played "Grandma Gayle King," on '''''K.C. Undercover. 'Bailey Renn' Bailey Renn is the founder of Lip Kitty Cosmetics, and the coordinator of the Inspired Inventors Cruise, ostensibly making her Chelsea's boss. Bailey Renn was played by Afomia Hailemeskel. 'Trivia' *Bailey named her Lip Kitties models "Tabby Calico," "Socks," and "Whiskers." *Several details of her character were deleted: **Bailey was 18 and claimed "Lip Kitty" had made her a billionaire. **She had organized an Entrepreneur Cruise instead of an Inspired Inventors Cruise. **She was impressed by an invention called the "Instant Abs" Cummerbund. **Bailey had Chelsea sit through her Lip Kitty presentation: "Welcome to Lip Kitty, or How I Turned Breakfast for Lunch Into Breakfast For Lips," **The special hook of Lip Kitty Cosmetics were that they were flavored like food. **Lip Kitty's latest product was "Creme Brulee Porrage" flavored lipstick. **A scene was cut where Bailey knocked on the stateroom door while the kids hid, looking for Chelsea. **Levi told her the Baxter twins were animatronic mannequins. 'Lost at Chel-Sea' 'Captain Rob Smith USCG' Captain Rob Smith USCG ''' was the Coast Guard Captain that rescued Raven and Chelsea from their drifting Jet Ski in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Captain Rob Smith USCG was played by '''Robert Curtis Brown. 'Trivia' *Despite the name "Smith" being clearly seen on his uniform, the character was credited as "Coast Guard Captain Rob." *The Captain's mention of Homeland Security represents the first confirmation in Disney Channel history that the tragic events of 9/11 did happen. *Robert Curtis Brown is familiar to Disney Channel viewers as "Mark Kar" in Zenon: The Zequel, "Mr. Vance Evans" in High School Musical 2 &'' 3, and an appearance as "Mr. Peters" on "''The Amazing Krupnick" episode of Kickin' It. 'Dress to Express' 'Delaney' Delaney was the founder and president of the George Washington Carver Community School Conservation Crew. He rejected Nia from joining, as he considered her a "Poser," not truly committed to the club's ideals. This would inspire Nia to create the You-Nity Club, for all Carver student willing to help the environment, no matter what their economic or social status. Upon learning all his crew had signed up to back Nia, Delaney was pressed to join as well. Delaney was played by Sean Phillip Glascow. 'Trivia' * In the original script, Delaney was just an ordinary student described as a "good-looking boy with amazing hair" that attempted to flirt with a more elegantly dressed Tess. 'Diss Track' 'Quatro' Gilbert "Quatro" Mutesa was a student at George Washington Carver Community School. With his twin brother, Pump-Fake, and his cousin, Lil Lo-Lo, they comprise the 3 Go's music group. Quatro was played by Amari O'Neal. 'Trivia' *Quatro always talks about himself in the third person. *He is in Nia's AP Science class. *Amari's real twin brother, Amir, played the character of Pump-Fake. *Quatro sounds somewhat similar to Quavo, one of the members of the rap group Migos, to which the name 3 Go's sounds similar. 'Pump-Fake' Herbert "Pump-Fake" Mutesa was a student at George Washington Carver Community School. With his twin brother, Quatro, and his cousin, Lil Lo-Lo, they comprise the 3 Go's music group. Pump-Fake was played by Amir O'Neal. 'Trivia' *The character only says, "Pump-Fake!" *He is in Nia's AP Science class. * The character was originally envisioned as a Latino. *Amir's real twin brother, Amari, played the character of Quatro. * A pump-fake is a Basketball term for faking a shot by making a pumping motion with one's arms with the ball. 'Sixth Grader' The Sixth Grader was a student at George Washington Carver Community School. He was the one that showed the meme that labeled the 3 Go's as the 3 NOs to Booker. He was among the crowd of students that anticipated an epic rap battle when The 3 Go's confronted Booker in the hall. However, he was disappointed by the result, declaring that the entire encounter was "lame." The Sixth Grader was played by Nathan Blair. 'Trivia' * In a deleted scene, the character asked for a selfie with "Bunk-Bed Booker". 'Mrs. Mutesa' Mrs. Mutesa is the mother of the Mutesa twins, Gilbert and Herbert, and the aunt of Lil Lo-Lo. Mrs. Mutesa was played by Taja V. Simpson. 'Trivia' *The script reveals her native language as Ugandan. *The character was originally called "Quatro's Mom," but when the O'Neal twins were cast, she became "Quatro/Pump-Fake's Mom" and was given the surname of Mutesa. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters